another punk vs prep story
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Annabeth Chase was the queen of the school. An untouchable. Strutting in those heels and pampered outfits every day casted spells on teachers and students alike. Percy prided himself in not being one of them. However, he was dedicated to his band, and sometimes dedication called for desperate measures, even those involving the cunning, bitchy Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**another punk vs prep story...**

 **part 1**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything. The character names are from Rick Riordan. The song lyrics mentioned is _Everywhere I Go_ by Hollywood Undead.**

* * *

Percy knew two things about Annabeth Chase. Firstly, she was the hottest person he'd ever seen. Secondly, she was the most stuck up, know-it-all, stubborn bitch he'd ever met, which was a competitive title to go for in his books considering he was in a rock band that dealt with gothic divas battling out for stage time every gig.

Normally, he had no problems handling her. If she ever got too annoying, he'd throw a crumpled paper ball into her Starbucks cup, which would then force her to heartily leave the room to clean off her clothes. However, he found himself in an unfortunate situation where that wouldn't be a solution, though he still considered it.

Percy's band, Greek Freaks!, needs money. To enter a nation wide competition, they needed $1000 in two weeks. It just so happened Annabeth was organizing a talent competition where the grand prize $500 dollars. Second place got $250, but they were going to win it. They had to win it. Between all of their savings, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Jason could only scrounge up $200, and that was a stretch. They could manage a few gigs or street performances for the rest of the money, he hoped. If all else failed, they could ask their parents, but there was NO way Percy was asking his mom for money. She'd already took basically three full pay checks to buy him a new guitar for his birthday. Money was tight all around.

Well, except when it came to Annabeth. He didn't know what her parents did, but they had to be rich. She clicked around in those heels every morning like the rich daddy's girl he knew she had to be.

Still, he needed her to not hate him for a few days.

Percy wasn't stupid. He couldn't outright ask to be put in the competition. Annabeth needed groups to enter, but she wasn't that desperate yet. So Leo and he devised a plan to make her not hate him. That was all he needed for her to let them pay the $50 dollar entry fee to be in.

From the opposite end of the hall, Leo caught Percy's eye. He nodded, and then the smaller boy began his brisk walk toward Percy. Standing in his path was Annabeth Chase I'm her step ladder, stapling colorful shit onto the bulletin boards. Percy felt the urge to roll his eyes at the goody-two shoes before walking slowly toward her.

Everything was timed perfectly.

The halls were a little crowded, so that helped. Leo pretended to fall as he reached the step ladder. Percy was on Annbeth's opposite side. Leo collided with the ladder, sending it toppling over with Annabeth following, one loud squeal escaping her lips.

Plummeting toward the floor head first, Percy dove forward, caught the girl, and landed harshly on his back against the concrete wall and tile floor with a groan. He saw stars.

His plan had been for him to simply catch her. Leo claimed that was too obvious and cliche and wouldn't work. Thinking back on it, Percy wished he'd fought him harder on that subject.

"Oh my gods," she breathed, chest heaving as her clenched eyes began to open. "Thank-,"

Obviously, she hadn't been expecting Percy Jackson to be the one to catch her.

"I'm pretty sure that normally ends with a you, sweetheart," Percy said instinctively. He sent her a smug grin after to lower the hostility of his words. "To which, I'd say no problem."

"Wouldn't you normally say ' _whatever_?'" Annabeth's eyes crossed as she imitated a low, dopey voice he assumed she thought was his own.

"What can I say? Feeling especially nice today." Percy shrugged. "Not very often I get to feel you up, huh? Nice ass, by the way." Annabeth scowled, scrambling off him. "Might want to consider wearing more underwear with that skirt tho. You know us boys...always getting ideas."

Maybe Percy wasn't the best at being nice.

"You're an ass," Annabeth huffed, realizing the halls were empty. Percy jumped to his feet laughing. Her cheeks were tinged red, and she refused to look at him as she repositioned the step stool. "I have a fine butt, better boobs, and no interest in you. So thank you, but leave."

Now this got intriguing. Percy slid directly in front of her with the crooked smile he knew got under her skin. "Well now you're just being a little tease. Asses are hyped up these days, but I still appreciate the classics more."

Percy knew he was good looking. He once witnessed ten girls fight each other in attempt to get on stage with him. He was hot. He had a few tattoos, thick messy hair, sea green eyes, and a jaw line that could cut to kill. Not to mention, he was pretty ripped.

Girls were affected by his looks and charm. Sure, half were so stuck up they thought he was beneath them, exhibit A being Annabeth, but the point still stood. It was a pretty good setup he had, he supposed.

Annabeth glared at him with eyes of fire. "Can I help you with something, Jackson? I don't have a lighter if that's what you want."

Percy rolled his eyes. Like he said, she was stuck up. "Nah. Don't smoke, Annie Bell. That's bad for you. You should really know that, you know? Horrible of you to go around suggesting that activity is allowed on school property."

Annabeth let out a frustrated scream and threw her hands against her thighs. Then, she aimed her stapler gun at his forehead. "I will shoot."

Percy raised his hands with a smirk. "Hey, no worries. I'll see you around, Wise Girl. Keep up the squats, too! They're really working for you!"

He walked away with the sound of angry staples being pounded into the wall and a satisfied smile on his lips. In his defense, that went better than most of their interactions. Normally, he wouldn't flirt so openly with her. Even the angry, feisty girls appreciated compliments every once in a while. Percy also thought he once recalled mistaking her for a boy back in freshman year which resulted in Annabeth leaving the cafeteria crying, so he supposed he was paying her back one. Now, nobody could mistake her for boy, that was for sure.

. . .

High school parties were not Percy's thing. They consisted of lame music, snobby rich kids snorting cocaine, and normally resulted in vomit and the cops before midnight.

He didn't know why they even had them. He supposed it was because most high schoolers couldn't get into clubs or bars. Clearly, they never stepped foot into one. New York was crawling with bars, and once you go there, high school parties are a joke.

Percy got into the bars he preferred with no problem. Their band had played at a good amount of places, so he knew most of the bouncers and bartenders. If he wanted a good time, he could have a good time.

So going to a high school party at nine at night made him feel fucking stupid. Leo and Jason practically had to drag him there. The only consolation was that Nico probably hated this even more than Percy did, judging by the permanent scowl pressed onto his face.

Leo knocked on the door, waited a half a second, and walked inside yelling, "What's up my hoes!?"

"And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Nico muttered. Percy snorted in agreement. That drew the shorter boy's attention. "Hey, don't forget why we're here. It's _not_ to get drunk. It's- _,"_

 _"_ I know," Percy coughed as they slowly followed Leo inside. "Woo her. If she's drunk enough, mention the competition. If not, 'make her see the real me' and all that bullshit. Then, leave and go have some actually fun. Problem is, buddy, I need to not look like a sober creep. And you should do the same."

With that, Percy grabbed two beers from a nearby counter. "The party's on the roof," Jason said, which was an obvious statement. They could see the chandeliers shaking as they spoke. "Gods, they need better music. All they ever play is rap."

"You come to these things a lot?" Percy questioned with a rye smile. Red tinted under Jason's eyes as he hurried ahead. Percy knew he went to the most high school parties out of all of them. Jason's primary reason for that was to see Piper McClean, one of the hottest girls in school. She was a little young for Percy's tastes. Sure, she was in the same grade, but she just seemed too mellow and cynical for his tastes. Most of the parties, this one included, were held by her at penthouse. Either way, most of the parties, this one included, were held by her at penthouse.

By the time they got to Leo, he was arguing with two girls by the make-shift DJ system. Upon closer inspection, they were the two girls Percy and Jason were looking for.

"Would you look at that? Perfect opportunity for the both of us!" Percy exclaimed as he clamped Jason on the back, steering him toward the girls.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Nico groaned, wincing as somebody stumbled into him. Percy paused, glancing around for somebody he recognized.

"Solace," Percy found the curly blonde haired guy luckily. He was a junior, like Nico, and Percy was decently sure they had a class together.

"Percy? Since when did you come to these things?" Will asked, arms crossing against his chest. For whatever reason, he seemed slightly less excited to see him than he was with anyone else. Will Solace was the nicest person you could find. He used to be very enthusiastic to see Percy until a few months ago. Since then, his greetings were...off. It didn't bother Percy much, but it made him curious.

"Ver,y very rarely, and only by force," he snorted. "Jason and Leo dragged me here, but there's one more person who you'll be even more shocked to see they dragged here, too."

Will's eyes widened in alarm. "Nico?"

Percy frowned. "Wow, I didn't expect you to guess him." Will's face was a little rosy, most likely from the drink in his hand. "Do me a favor? Get some drinks in him so he doesn't try to kill us for bringing him here. Fuck, introduce him to some guys while you're at it. Hades knows he needs to get laid."

"G-guys?" Will stuttered, face growing redder by the second. Will looked behind Percy, where he'd left Nico, and gulped. "You got it. I'm his fun buddy."

Percy scrunched his face in disgust. "Don't ever say that again. And don't make me regret asking you to do this."

"I won't. Promise."

Percy turned back to Jason, who was glaring at him harshly. "Ready? Oh what now?"

Jason crosses his arms. "You know he's had a thing for Will for a while now, right?"

"No," Percy frowned. "Since when?"

"He won't admit it," Jason shrugged. "But he always talks about how annoyingly smart he is, yet he's never told him to fuck off before, which is what he'd normally do."

Percy's frown only increased. "That's it? Dude, you overthink things like a girl sometimes."

"I'm being serious!"

"Let's just go," Percy groaned, pushing him back toward Leo. He really was not excited to do this. Talking to sober Annabeth was one thing, but he couldn't imagine how much more of a bitch she was with a few drinks in her. As they got closer, he could recognize her swaying a bit despite not actively walking anywhere.

"Ah, see, they'll back me up! This music sucks ass, right?" Leo exclaimed. Piper and Annabeth looked at the two tiredly, as if Leo had begged them to stay there as long as it took for his back up to come in. Percy sent the girls a dazzling smile.

"Yes, girls. I have to agree. This music makes my ears bleed," Percy said, casually leaning against the wall Annabeth was leaning on.

"Please, like you could do any better," Annabeth scoffed, not sounding terribly drunk, though she definitely had the beginning of slurred speech. Her eyes were darker than normal under the moonlight as she gazed smugly into Percy's eyes, as if she already knew she'd win this battle. Percy would simply have to prove her wrong.

"Uh, Annabeth," Piper chuckled warmly. "They're in a band."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And have you heard them, Piper? Anyone can be in a band."

Piper glanced at Jason with a mid mischievous grin. "Yeah. Jason showed me a video once. You have a nice voice, Percy."

"Thanks, Beauty Queen."

Piper's smile fell. "I regret complimenting you."

Percy shrugged. "Happens a lot."

"Alright then," Annabeth said, a challenge in her eyes as she glanced around the room. "Sing for us."

Percy smirked. "Where's your guitar, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth looked to Piper expectantly. She and Jason had been watching the encounter with hesitation, and now they were dragged into it.

"Go help Piper find me a good one, Sparky," Percy didn't look away from Annabeth's gaze. It was more serious than he'd ever seen. "She wants me to rock her world."

"Uh...that's not what she said," Piper said.

"No, no. Let him. I want to see what he's got," Annabeth continued. Her eyes licked down his body, analyzing him for weaknesses. He preferred to think of it as simply she checking him out, though he wasn't certain she ever did that. Annabeth Chase went out with one person her sophomore year and nobody after that. Luke Castellan May forever go down in history as the man that shaped Annabeth Chase into the badass bitch of the school. She went from being the meek, cute girl who studied a lot to the hot blonde in heels that could mentally make you feel like you had the IQ of a turtle.

"I've got plenty of talents, sweetheart. Which one are you in search of?" Percy said with a wink. His heart felt full as blood rushed into her cheeks. Her glittery eyes fluttered as she looked at her feet momentarily before meeting his gaze again with a flustered smile

"You're bad, Jackson," she laughed nervously. To his satisfaction, he realized he'd just taken her off guard. She didn't know what to do. That never happened to him. "You're very bad."

"Badass maybe," he shrugged. "Alright, Princess, any requests?"

"Yeah," she smirked, standing on her toes as she pressed against him to whisper in his ear. "I want a Percy Jackson original."

Percy clenched his jaw as she slowly moved back to the wall, a big ass smirk on her lips as if she knew what affect she had over men. Well, Percy was sure she did.

"That may cost you," Percy looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Annabeth glanced over his shoulder and jumped excitedly.

"For you, Jackson? Anything," she said, voice laced with false endearment. "Show me what you've got, Seaweed Brain," she cheered, slinging an arm around his waist and ushering him forward to meet Jason, who had Piper on his back in a piggy back ride.

"How's this, Percy?" Piper chirped, dangling an electric guitar from her free hand. Jason was supporting her with two hands under her thighs. He wasn't even pretending to be out of breath.

"Perfect. Thanks, Pipes," Percy grinned, stepping close and kissing her cheek. She frowned, leaning back with a look of disgust.

"Do not call me Pipes."

"Why not? Jason does."

"And you're not Jason!" Piper huffed.

"Aw. I feel special," Jason said as he smiled back at her cheekily.

"Yeah. I bet you're feeling a lot right now," Percy winked dirtily, and Annabeth slapped the back of his head harder than even Piper would have.

"Stop stalling, perv."

Percy relented as Jason flipped him off. Annabeth pointed him in the direction of the speakers. He took his time hooking up the guitar, trying to figure out which song to sing. Meanwhile, Annabeth had taken it upon herself to sit on the large speaker next to which he'd be singing.

"Better make this one good."

He didn't know where this flirty side of her came from. Percy came here expecting to have to struggle to get a decent length conversation with her. He expected to have to get Leo to make her spill beer on his 'nice' shirt in order to make her feel guilty enough to put them into the competition. Sure, she was tipsy, but that did not explain the lack of hatred in her heart.

"Well, I play a bass guitar, so it may be a little off. You'll have to catch us live sometime to get the real show."

Annabeth leaned forward, swinging her feet lazily. With each swing, her heels came dangerously close to damaging the speaker. "If I come, will I get the VIP treatment?"

Annabeth looked at him with wide, grey doe eyes, biting her lip as she crossed her legs in that short red dress that hugged her curves impossibly well. Her long legs dangled from the speaker like, leading their way towards her core, and in that second, Percy wanted nothing more than to have her. She'd always been drop dead gorgeous, strikingly so in a way that scared him at times, but she'd always been such a painful know it all, Percy never wanted to mess with all that. But here she was, throwing herself at him. There was a strong possibility she was just leading him on for laughs, but he'd play along as far as she'd let him if that was the case. Of course, he couldn't let her simply win without a little trouble.

"Maybe if you're extra nice to me I'll consider it."

Annabeth sipped at her cup with a smirk. Then, Percy turned on the microphone. Nobody paid him much attention until the regular music cut off. Originally, he wanted to go all out metal on these high school losers. However, he didn't have a bass guitar, and he didn't want to scare the drunks into jumping off the roof. So he decided to play a song by Hollywood Undead. After all, even douche bags can respect Everywhere I Go. It was a proven fact.

 **(song: _Everywhere I Go_ by Hollywood Undeed. Check it out! I love it, but I do not own it)**

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Annie always know_

 _That charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch)_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Annie always know_

 _That charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

 _Wake up_

 _Grab beer_

 _Grab rear_

 _Shave beard_

 _Put on some scene gear_

 _Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

 _Break up, with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts_

 _I'm undead_

 _Unfed_

 _Been sleeping on, bunk beds, since 10_

 _So if I don't booze it_

 _I'm gonna lose it_

 _Everybody get to it_

 _Do it_

 _Get ruined._

Percy went into a guitar solo, turned around to meet eyes with Annabeth, who was glaring with fury and desire written in her eyes. He chuckled, sending her a kiss and a wink. Then, he went back in, singing from deep in his chest, feeling the grit in his voice make the girls' eyes pop. When the final chorus came along, he waved Leo, Jason, and Nico toward him. Leo and Jason came without a struggle, even though Piper did her best to entice Jason to stay by 'subtly' leaning over to show off her boobs. Nico, on the other hand, surprised him by eagerly coming forward. Will pushed his way to the front of the small crowd of people who didn't boo Percy for his taste in music and began cheering. Nico's eyes were glazed, and he started singing way before the other three were ready, but they jumped in and finished it off smoothly.

 _Lets get this party started_

 _Lets keep them 40s poppin'_

 _So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

 _We'll keep them panties droppin'_

 _Lets get this party started_

 _Lets keep them 40s poppin'_

 _So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

 _We'll keep them panties droppin'_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Bitches always know_

 _That charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch)_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _Bitches always know_

 _That charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

The highschoolers surprised Percy by all cheering them on. Some even wanted an encore, though most of them were girls.

Suddenly, Will rushed up to them, hugging both Nico and Leo. "You guys are awesome. Totally badass and hot as fuck."

"Did he just say hot as fuck?" Leo asked skeptically. "You think Calypso thinks that too?" Will faltered, but it was too late. Leo grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him to face him. "Do you?"

"Uh...well, I bet so?" Will scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked toward Nico for help. "I kinda meant that more towards Nico but didn't want to make it obvious...and now I just did, so that's that." He flashed a cheery grin. "Oh, no offense to you all. I mean, you're great, but it's just - um, like - well, Nico is just so - I should really stop now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded grimly. "You really should."

"And we thought Nico could ramble when he's nervous," Percy snorted.

"Nah, he rants when he's nervous. And then cusses is out even if we have nothing to do with it," Leo summed up. Jason agreed with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Nico was frowning at Will, as if he was a puzzle he just couldn't figure out. His face was flushed, though it was hard to tell if it was because he was drunk or embarrassed. Percy decided to push Nico into Will to find out, and he was definitely drunk because Will had to support a lot of his weight, but also, Nico continued standing impossibly close to Will.

Percy stepped closer to Will and said, "If you want to make a move on him, you should probably go into another room. He's not out completely yet."

"Hey!" Nico hissed. "Shut it, Jackson."

Then, Nico did the unthinkable. He turned, stood in front of Will, and pulled his lips down onto his own.

Leo let out a loud cat call, and then everyone was cheering for the two boys making out heatedly in front of most of their high school.

"That's just adorable," Annabeth sighed as she came by with a drink for Percy. "So do my bar tending abilities make up for the song?"

Percy took a curious swig of the drink and felt fire burning down his throat. "That's pure vodka!"

"I know!"

"A little warning would have been nice!"

"Yeah, I'm not that nice, though."

"That makes two of us then," Percy grinned. "So I know what your payment is going to be."

"Payment? That wasn't an original song!" Annabeth scoffed, jetting her hip out with attitude. Gods, her heels and those legs made his head spin. "And I didn't miss you replacing the word bitch with my name. Or rather, the name you think is okay to call me. I think I deserve payment for that."

Percy waved a hand dismissively. He stepped forward and spoke against her ear. "That's your VVIP package deal."

"VVIP? Tell me that doesn't stand for what I think it does," Annabeth chuckled, stepped closer so he could almost feel her chest against his.

"Very Very Important Person," Percy grinned. "It includes one song, personally written, performed in front of you alone."

Annabeth leaned back so she could see his face now, but her hands played with the silver chain he wore. "Is that so? Tonight?"

"Someone's a little tipsy. Can't have that," Percy tugged on one of her curls. "Let me ask you something, Wise Girl."

"Anything, Seaweed Brain," she pressed her lips together in an expectant smile.

"You're not trying to defile me are you? Because I'll have you know, I will not stand to be taken advantage of. That is just -,"

"Oh my fucking gods," Annabeth fell into him in a fit of laughter, hands clasping behind his neck as she looked at him with a fit of giggles. "You're horrible."

"I am."

"I like that." She decided, eyes running down his chest. Then, her hand found his and moved it from the previous position on the small of her back down to her plump ass. "But yes. I am trying to defile you for reasons...so unclear to me right now but I had them when I was sober."

That made him raise an eyebrow. Percy has been certain sober Annabeth hated him as much as he hated her. Now, however, he had trouble bringing up those feelings of resentment. She was too gorgeous and flirtatious and, to his annoyance, smart to hate.

"Can't wait for sober Annabeth to explain it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. My request can be made here, but I have a feeling your request won't be able to be accomplished in public while you're drunk," Percy reasoned, giving her ass one final squeeze because it felt amazing to have in his hands. "Come to my house around eight at night."

Annabeth flushed hotly, smacking his chest with annoyance. "You're implying I'm some whore, aren't you?"

Percy grinned. "Nah. I'm implying that if your request happens to involve _certain activities_ , I wouldn't be opposed. _"_ He winked, causing her to stumble and grab at her chest. Gods, he loved seeing her

flustered. "If it doesn't, then you just get to hear my music with real equipment."

Annabeth considered his offer. "So I go over there. You play me a song. You ask me whatever it is you want for playing. And then I get to ask another thing of you? You're not a great negotiator, Jackson."

He chuckled warmly and stepped close again. "That's the point, Chase." Then, he pressed his lips to her cheek. "See you!"

Just like that, he made his way to the stairs. In the house, he quickly found Nico making out with Will on the couch, which he quickly solved by plucking him up and bracing him against the wall. "We're headed out now. Call him tomorrow, Solace. You're both too drunk for this."

"I am not!" Will blurted and jumped to his feet, to which is efficiently fell face forward back onto the couch. "Okay. Maybe."

"Percy, you leaving dude?" Jason asked. At his side was Piper, who was looking between Nico and Will suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Something happen?" Jason asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral. It wasn't like it was the end of the world if the girls knew what he'd been there to accomplish, but it would make his job much easier if they didn't find out.

"Nah. I need real music and real liquor. You coming?"

"Jason," Piper whined, tugging on the undone buttons at the top of his shirt while giving him puppy dog eyes. "Don't leave."

Jason looked up with that easy going smile and said, "Nah. I'm staying with Pipes. Don't even try to find Leo. He was doing a great job at annoying Calypso while she tried to play beer bong."

Percy grinned mischievously. "Hell yeah. Get some, Grace."

"You're such an ass," Piper threw an empty cup at him, but it didn't even come close to him and his rag doll. "You're a horrible friend to taking Nico out, too! He's gone!"

"Neeks? Is he okay?" Will piped up from the couch. "Oh. Woah. That doesn't feel good."

Percy glared. He couldn't stand people trying to tell him what to do. It was the main reason he normally hated Annabeth. Tonight, she'd been different, though he unfortunately knew it was because of the alcohol.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Beauty Queen. Might want to get Solace a bucket before he ruins your couch."

"I s-ssecond thaa..." Will's head lolled to the side, mouth aimed at the floor. Percy winced and hurried toward the elevator. If there was any chance of getting Nico laid this week, it'd be much higher if Nico didn't witness Will puking.

Then, Percy supported Nico with a hand around his waist as they walked the eight blocks home. Once Nico was asleep on the couch, Percy kissed his mother goodnight before she left for work and hopped in the shower before heading to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: please let me know your thoughts! I love hearing them! let me know if I should continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The characters are owned by Rick Riordan and this song is from Radiohead and is called All I Need**

* * *

The knock sounded on the door earlier than he'd been expecting. Percy cursed under his breath. "I'll get it!" He jumped up from the couch, nearly knocking his guitar to the ground.

"That's alright. I've already got it," his mother, Sally Jackson, said as she sat her coat down. He knew she was leaving for the hospital for her night shift at 7:45, but Annabeth found time to come early. Sally was almost out the door. "Annabeth Chase? Look at you! Oh my gosh, you've grown up so beautifully!"

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said in that sweet voice she always used to impress adults. Percy, standing by the couch in shock, glared. He did not intend on her seeing his mother. "Is Percy here?"

"Sure," Sally said. "Come on in. How have you been?"

"I've been great," she spoke fluently, as if this didn't even bother her. "How about you? Still working on your book?"

"In small parts," Sally said, but Percy knew she hardly had the time to anymore. They gave her more shifts at the hospital in the last month. He hardly saw her home much at all. "Percy, look who came to see you."

"Yeah. Early," Percy huffed.

"He promised to play me an original," Annabeth grinned, setting her bright pink purse on the table. "He has an amazing voice."

Sally beamed at him, walking around and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He definitely does."

"Okay, you two can stop," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Annabeth, I have to head to the hospital. Stay as long as you want. You know you're always welcome here. Come by more, okay?" Sally gave Percy one final hug, a real one this time, before hugging Annabeth as well. Then, she slung her coat on and opened the door.

"I will," Annabeth smiled warmly.

"Percy, behave," Sally admonished with emphasis. Percy gave her his mischievous grin that would only partly worry her all night. He was only being truthful, after all. Sally still believed him to be a good person, though, so she never truly worried, and that's how Percy liked it.

She shut the door quietly on her way out, and Percy turned on Annabeth. "I said eight."

"And I'm never late," she beamed brightly. Percy thought she was much too dressed up to simply be coming over to his house. She wore a jean skirt with a loose, pale orange top that exposed enough of her chest to distract him. Of course, she paired that outfit with pink heels, pink jacket, and a pink purse. He didn't know how it worked, but it did. "I missed your mom."

"She missed you," Percy shrugged. "Always wanted me to ask you out. I don't think she realizes how much you hate me through high school."

"Yeah, but we used to be best friends," Annabeth twirled around, taking in the apartment. "And I don't hate you."

Percy laughed humorlessly. He sat on the back of the couch and observed her hot little body try to lie to him. "Annabeth."

"Okay, fine. I _hated_ you," she emphasized pointedly. "Not anymore."

"What the fuck did I do to impress you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like...you're not as bad as I originally thought."

"You told me at least five times last night how bad I am," Percy frowned. He knew he wasn't exactly pleading his case well, but he wanted to understand her better.

"That's not - that bad isn't the bad I thought you were before. It's a different bad. A good one," she blushed, eyes skirting his gaze. "Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?"

Percy pursed his lips. "Yeah. I need a favor."

He walked around to the couch and picked up his guitar, idly strumming it as he watched Annabeth inch closer. She took a seat beside him. "I'm listening."

Percy cleared his throat, unsure how to begin. "So...my band and I are trying to enter this huge competition. If we play there, we could really get noticed."

"That's awesome, Percy," she reached forward and pressed her hand on top of his thigh.

"Well, we need one thousand dollars to enter. Between the four of us, we can only get two hundred fifty dollars. So I was hoping you could throw us into your competition thing you're organizing this weekend."

Annabeth blinked. "You know the grand prize is only five hundred dollars. You'd still be two hundred fifty short."

"I know," Percy huffed. "But if we get that close, we'll get another gig and then ask their parents to loan us more."

"What about your mom?" Annabeth asked. Percy expression hardened. "Look, I'm only asking because I don't know if I can get you a spot. First of all, I've never seen your band perform-,"

"But you heard me. Think that plus better support!"

"Secondly, I only have so much say. The music director that this concert is supporting chose the bands. I only organized."

"Annabeth, please," Percy rested a hand over hers.

She groaned, yanking her hand away to run it through her curls. He noticed she'd let her hair down today and didn't curl it with any iron. Annabeth always had natural wavy curls, though, and it made her look less intimidating.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises, but you should know these bands are all pretty good." Annabeth sighed.

In return, Percy grinned. "Thank you, Annie Bell!"

"Stop that! It's a horrible nick name," Annabeth hissed.

"What would you prefer I call you?"

"Well, at least Wise Girl is a compliment of sorts...or Chase being my last name makes sense," Annabeth muttered bashfully. She turned to face him directly. "Okay. Now you have to play something for me. A Percy Jackson original." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, making his head spin. How could she expect him to play an original with the correct lyrics when he had her around to distract him?

"Seriously? You're still on that?"

Annabeth tucked her legs under her body and scooted closer. Incidentally, the couch was an old couch, an old couch that caused each cushion to tilt one way or the other. In this case, it pushed Annabeth even closer to him, so much so that she was pressed against his arm.

"Please?" She asked, fluttering those long lashes of hers. "Your voice does things to me."

Percy felt his cheeks grow warmer. His mind bounced around a million ideas of what exactly his voice did to her. With that in mind, Percy rolled his eyes and strummed a few notes, gazing at her.

 **(song: _All I Need_ by Radiohead)**

 _"I'm the next act_

 _Waiting in the wings_

 _I'm an animal_

 _Trapped in your parked car_

 _I am holidays_

 _That you choose to ignore_

 _You are all I need_

 _You are all I need_

 _I'm in the middle of your picture_

 _Lying in the leaves"_

Percy sank slowly, with the low strumming not accustomed to his guitar. Normally, this slow and meek of a song was not his first choice, but he was staring Annabeth and couldn't think of anything else. He strummed along more as she cast a half smile at him, as if she were too stunned to say a word.

 _"I am a moth_

 _Who just wants to share your light_

 _I'm just an insect_

 _Trying to get out of the night_

 _I only stick with you_

 _Because there are no others_

 _You are all I need_

 _You are all I need_

 _I'm in the middle of your picture_

 _Lying in the leaves"_

Percy stopped singing finally, but kept up the soft, barely there beat as he looked at Annabeth. Finally, he stopped that, too. "There you go. One hundred percent Percy original of the top of my head."

Annabeth blinked, as if not understanding something. "Who is it about?"

Percy faltered. He frowned because he didn't know. He'd finished it this morning. The words had just come to him. Of course, sitting there with a gorgeous girl pressed against his side would incline him to say it was about her, but he didn't say that. Instead, he shrugged. "Didn't think that far into it."

"Percy," Annabeth began to scoot away to his dismay. "That song was painfully beautiful. You don't just write that out of random."

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "It just came to me. Honest."

Though suspicious of his answer, Annabeth seemed a little more at ease with it. Carefully, she ran a finger down the shaft of the bass guitar. "Well, it was beautiful. I didn't think you could sing without screaming a little. Somehow, it's more enchanting."

Percy let the hand previously behind his head fall to the couch behind Annabeth. "Enchanting?"

"Mhmm," she bit her lip, eyes flickering down to his lips and back. "You're quite enchanting, Percy Jackson."

Percy shot her a crooked grin, letting her know he knew exactly what was going on. "Prove it, Chase."

Delicately, Annabeth slipped her fingers under the guitar and moved it aside. Then, she took its place on his lap. "Will this suffice?"

Percy looked into those bright grey eyes, that glint never disappearing for a second as she gazed at him expectantly. The question was palpable. What was he going to do about it?

"Nah. Not good enough," Percy's hands landed on her ass with a loud smack as he pulled her closer. A high-pitched squeal escaped her pale pink lips, and Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Her hands ran through his hair softly, slowly at first. Suddenly, she pulled his dark locks into two tight fists and yanked his face inches from hers. Then, she smiled coyly. "And you think I'm the bad one," Percy muttered with nothing short of desire. Slightly-psychotic Annabeth may have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen before.

"Oh, Percy," she whispered, the scent of strawberries brushing across his lips. "You have no idea."

Then, their lips melded together. She tasted just like strawberries. She kissed him slowly, tongue running along his lip tantalizingly. His body soon ached for more. With another squeeze of her plump ass, Percy lifted her up and flipped them over so he hovered over her. Annabeth took that opportunity to grasp his biceps, releasing an almost inaudible whimper at the feel of his muscles. Percy welcomed the distraction as his tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Annabeth wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down. Her hands were all over his chest and abs and back, grabbing and scratching as she willed. Percy was getting turned on by the second. His hands worked soft, tickling lines up and down the sides of her body underneath her shirt while his lips attacked her neck, sucking just above her collarbone, sending her into a moaning mess.

Annabeth raised her arms, and Percy pulled back enough to tug her shirt off. Then, he took her in. Not just the sight of her beautiful boobs, though they were definitely included, but Annabeth in whole. Those cute curls framed her face in a way that made her smile shimmer. Cheeks red and rosy, Percy found his body in pain with how gorgeous she was. Her pink lips were puffy from their kiss, and all Percy wanted to do was make them even puffier.

"You're beautiful, Annabeth," Percy whispered, one hand caressing her face delicately. Her smile widened, the way girls do when they didn't expect the compliment, as if they didn't know it to be true.

"Yeah?"

Percy grinned and nodded, sending her a wink to make her flush all over again. He noticed with dirty joy that her chest also seemed to grow slightly pinker each time she flushed, though that could have been his imagination.

"Yeah," Percy agreed mercilessly as his eyes drew to her chest again as she took in deep breaths. His hands paused before reaching for the clasp behind her, asking her for permission. Her only response was bold wink and a slight nip on his neck.

The rest was a blurred piece of heaven.

. . .

"Percy, ow!"

"Is that better?"

"Oh my god, yes!"

"Like that?"

"Mhmm."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Mmm mmm."

"Okay...I like this."

"Mmm."

"You're not very vocal, are you?"

"MMM!"

"Ow - oh fuck!"

Percy rolled over to his back, and Annabeth sucked in a large amount of air before sitting upright. "You're such an idiot! I couldn't breathe!"

Percy ran a hand down his face with an embarrassed smile. "I was wondering how you were doing that."

"Have you never cuddled before?" She huffed in exaggeration, but Percy simply shook his head. "What?"

"Nope. Never had a girlfriend, and most girls want me to leave after sex. Not that I'm bad-,"

"Obviously," Annabeth smirked in memory of what occurred just five minutes prior.

"- but also my mom freaks out if she doesn't know where I am."

Annabeth smoothed down her hair before scooting back to his side. She lied on his chest as he cranes his neck to gaze at her.

Finally, a satisfied grin spread across her lips. "See. You're aren't a bad guy. Bad guys don't worry about their mothers like you do."

Percy's face heated up. He twirled his finger around one of her curls. "If you say so."

"Want to know the reason I came over here, Percy?"

He frowned, throwing his hands behind his head as he continued looking at her striking eyes. "Well, I originally thought it was to hear me play, but I'm suspecting it might have been for sex."

Annabeth threw her head back laughing, eyes shining and smile stealing his breath away. Gods, he should have made a move on her so much earlier. Sure, he couldn't stand her at the time, but he supposed it was just sexual tension clashing.

"I came," she said, eyes still twinkling, "because of Piper."

Percy's grin fell. "What?"

Annabeth chuckled before pressing a kiss to his chest. "She told me that when you left last night, you took Nico home because he was too drunk to do anything with Will. Well, she said you tried to cover it up by saying you were dragging him to another bar, but Jason told her the truth."

"Fucking Grace," Percy mumbled. He shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Annabeth tilted her head curiously. "That's not a bad thing, Percy. Looking after a friend who's that drunk is...really kind of you. Why would you try to hide that?"

Percy scooted upward, throwing Annabeth off him partially. He ran his hands through his hair. "I just changed my mind. I'm not hiding anything."

Annabeth bit her lip, and Percy realized his tone was harsher than intended. "Okay."

"Were you seriously not going to come here if it hadn't been for Piper?" Percy scoffed, getting out of bed to throw on some underwear.

"Well, I didn't know if I should. We're not exactly a good match for each other," Annabeth's words stung, slicing across his skin until it hit his heart.

"Right."

She seemed unable to stop explaining, though. "I mean, you're a hot band dude. I'm just that smart hot bitch everyone secretly hates. We're completely different."

"Got it," Percy shrugged on his jeans and faced her, shoving back any signs of the pain she was causing him. "Is this your ways of saying this won't happen again?" She began to speak, but Percy's heart couldn't take it. "Don't worry about it, Chase. I don't do relationships, remember?"

"O-oh," Annabeth breathed out shakily. Her eyes darted between Percy's exposed stomach and his clothes. "Right. Perfect, then. I'll, um, let you know about the concert."

"Great," Percy tugged on his shirt and tossed Annabeth her shirt, to which she nearly flinched. Hurriedly, she dressed herself. "Your skirt is on backwards."

Annabeth looked at him like she could hit him. "Got it."

Once dressed, she looked at him once more before frowning and hurrying out to the living room to retrieve her purse and jacket. By the door, she stopped and looked at him.

"I take back what I said. You're still an ass."

"Told you," Percy sighed. With one more disgusted look, she left.

Percy sat back on the couch with a frown. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. That was actually kind of sucky. Percy hated complaining when he had great sex, but this wasn't connected to the sex. This was connected to something else completely. He fell back on the couch and groaned loudly.

He was an ass.

. . .

The next day at school, Leo, Jason, and Nico bombarded him with questions. "Well? Did she put us in?"

Percy pushed past them to focus on opening his locker. "I don't know. She said she'd let me know."

"I thought she came over. That's all she said?" Jason asked, sliding to the side of his locker in an effort to get him to meet his gaze. Percy glared at him before slamming the locker, making Jason jump.

"Yeah."

"I could have sworn she had sex eyes at the party," Leo scratched at his head. "Maybe if you sleep with her, she'll be so amazed she'll put us in!"

"What makes you think he's that good in bed? We have a better chance with me," Jason said. "Well, not anymore, but still."

"Why not anymore?" Leo whined.

"Because Piper and I hooked up. They're best friends," Jason grinned.

"You're going to be even more whipped than before," Nico snorted.

"We're not dating," Jason stammered. "Well, I think. I don't know. She didn't say. I really want to, but I don't think-,"

"Hey, Sparky! Gonna walk me to class or what?" Piper threw a wadded piece of paper from across the hall. They all turned to them, and Percy's heart felt like lead. Piper was holding her bag out, but by her side was Annabeth Chase, dressed in tight jeans and a top that hugged her waist. Her heels made the familiar clicking sound as she tapped her foot impatiently. When her eyes glanced in their direction, she didn't even spare him a second.

"See ya at lunch, boys," Jason grinned, practically jogging to Piper's side and taking her bag before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well shit! You're not going to fuck Annabeth if you give her kicked puppy eyes all the time!" Leo smacked him upside the head. "Dude, I need this. Calypso said if we won the concert, I could take her on a date!"

Percy found that hard to believe. "She's pulling your leg, dude."

"Okay. You don't have to be such an ass," Leo muttered.

That one words. He'd been called an ass too many times in the past couple of days. He knew he was an ass! People didn't need to remind him what a horrible person he was! He knew he didn't mean shit to anyone because he was an ass. It was a fact at this point and didn't need to be brought up.

"For fuck's sake, stop saying that like I don't already know! I'm an ass, and you can all fuck off," he screamed, and in a sudden fit of rage, slammed his hand into his locker. "Fuck!"

His hand was pulsing with fury now. Or rather, with pain. A stream of curses flew out of his mouth as he cradled his hand.

"Percy," Nico said with caution. "Your hand..."

"I know."

"Let's go to the nurse's office," Nico grabbed him by the arm and refused to let go, pulling him away from the crowd that had formed to stare. The first people they pushed through were Jason, Piper, and Annabeth, all staring with horror at his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh I'm so glad this got some good responses! It's been fun to write so far. I'm not finished with it yet, but I figured I'd go ahead and post what I have. I'll work on finishing the third and final part, but some love and commentary would greatly encourage me to do so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Rick owns the characters.**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"Nico!" Percy's and Nico's heads snapped to the door on the left. "What are you doing here? Are you sick?"

"What? No," Nico stood, suddenly flustered. "Percy hurt his hand."

"Oh, thank the gods," Will sighed. Then, his eyes grew wide. "No offense, Percy."

He only grunted.

"Well, the doctor can't be in for another half hour, so I'm running things here. Come on in," Will said, opening the door wider. "Nico, you can come too. For, uh, moral support."

"Okay."

Gods, Percy was going to have to witness Nico fumble his way around flirting for whole half hour.

Percy sat on the bed, watching as Will pulled on gloves. "How come you get to do this? You're still in high school."

"Yeah, but I'm one of the few CPR certified students, and I've been shadowing Dr. Chiron for months now." Will explained. "Did you get in a fight?"

"He punched a locker," Nico supplied. "And we really need his hand for a competition this Friday, soo...?"

Will's eyebrows creased. "Hmm, let me see." He took Percy's hand in his and examined it for a minute. "Can you extend your fingers?"

"No," Percy winced as he tried to do so. It hurt too much.

"Make a fist?" He was able to do that, but it also came with some pain. "Twist your wrist for me." He did that relatively well. "Well, I'm not sure, but I'd say it's either a sprain or broken. Neither is good for a Friday. We'll ice it and let Chiron see, though."

"Great," Nico sat back in his chair.

"Nico, you can go if you don't want to miss class," Will offered. In response, Nico snorted. "Right. Well...can we talk about the other night?"

Percy's eyes went wide. This was not happening in front of him.

"What's up?"

"I just-,"

"Gods, not in front of me!" Percy shouted, hand pulsing. "I already had to watch you molest each other Friday. No more!"

"Wait - WHAT?" Both boys looked accusingly at each other, eyes wide and shocked. When it was clear neither had recollection of Friday night, Percy let his head fall into his good hand. He never should have said anything at all.

"I - I knew you came out to me, but then things got blurry," Will fumbled.

"I don't even remember that much," Nico muttered. He looked accusingly at Percy. "What happened?"

Percy looked between the two boys and glared. "You're joking right?"

"I'd like to know," Will said, face going a hundred shades redder as his eyes skirted to Nico and back. "Please."

"Gods," Percy sighed. "Look, all I know is that you two hung out for most of the party. After the band all sang a bit, Will got all excited and hugged Nico. We told you to be careful because he hadn't come out to the school, which Nico then said a pleasant fuck you to us and kissed Will. Everyone cheered and after that, I'm not sure until I was leaving. I found you two dry humping or whatever, both way too drunk to be doing that, so I grabbed Nico and left."

He was met with silence. "Oh my gods," Will muttered. "I remember the singing...you have such a great voice, Nico."

"What the fuck. I don't remember shit!" Nico pouted, staring at his hands. Will got up and grabbed one.

"I can remind you," Will offered hesitantly, like he was afraid Nico would retaliate badly. Instead, Nico looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay."

Percy looked up around the time Will's lips connected with Nico's. "Oh, for fuck's sake, go to the medical closet or something! Please!"

"Did you just tell us to go back in the closet? How homophobic of you, Percy Jackson," Will huffed exaggeratively. Nico snickered smugly. "Come on, Neeks. I'll walk you to class. Chiron should be here soon, Percy."

Will wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Nico, who tucked his head under Will's shoulder perfectly, out the door. Percy shuddered. Nico was not a heart-to-heart type of guy to the band, so seeing him be so vulnerable with Will painted a completely different person to Percy. It was like looking at an alien. Cool, but he had no idea how to react, either.

A minute later, the door swung open.

"I just saw Will groping Nico and I think I'm going to be sick," Annabeth gagged as she stumbled inside, tripping in those giant black heels.

"Well," Percy snorted. "I'd rather be an ass than be homophobic."

Annabeth blinked. "What? No! I don't want to see anyone groping someone's junk, okay? I swear I - you're laughing." Percy couldn't hide it any longer. Her nose was scrunched and eyes flustered. "You're an -," she faltered, as if retracting what she was going to say.

"An ass? I'm aware," Percy closed his eyes and lied on his back on the bed. Annabeth shuffled closer. He could practically feel her itching to touch him, though he couldn't possibly guess why.

"Percy," she hesitated, which was very unlike her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you an ass."

"Nah. You're right, clearly."

Warmth filtered over his good hand. He opened his eyes to stare at the tall blonde above him, holding his hand. "You're not. As little as you'd like to admit, you're a good person. Just because..." she said, looking at their hands and dropping his. "Just because you don't want me doesn't give me a right to call you an ass."

Percy frowned, sitting up again. He swung his legs over the side, careful not to kick Annabeth. "What?"

She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I feel responsible for your anger this morning. Will you be able to play Friday? If so, I'll get you a spot for sure."

Percy snorted, trying and failing to flex his hand without tears sprouting to life. "Doubtful."

Annabeth looked like she was going to be sick. Solemnly, she nodded. "Well, let me know when you find out, okay?"

"Why?"

"So I can put you in the competition."

Percy shook his head. "No. Why are you doing this? I punched the wall."

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. "I called you an ass. A lot. I shouldn't have."

Nothing made sense to him. It was a total change from yesterday. "Sure. Whatever. You're forgiven. I just don't get it. Why did you think I wasn't into you?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Percy scooted further to the edge of the bed, grabbing for Annabeth's hand. "You said you shouldn't be mad that I'm not into you. But I am. A lot. You're the one who said we aren't a good match for each other."

Annabeth frowned, standing closer to him as she looked at their hands. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't be together. I just meant...it's unexpected. That's all."

Finally, Percy looked at her, urging her beautiful grey eyes to speak the truth. And she did. What she said was true, he supposed. He just took it in a different manner.

"Annabeth, I don't mind being called an ass. Everyone does. I like it. Keeps away the frilly, annoying people." Percy sighed. "But when you called me it... I know you're too good for me. So when you gave me an out, I guess I just took it. It's easier this way."

Annabeth stepped impossibly closer. Now, her little legs were pressing against the insides of his thighs, luring him in slowly but surely. Her fingers ran down his face.

"But Percy, don't you see how we do work?"

He smirked, hands finally caving into desire as they wrapped around her waist and pulled her body against his. "Yeah. That was hot sex."

She blushed, shaking her head with a grin. "Yes, but that's not what I meant." Her hands now ran through his hair in ways that made him want to fall asleep. "You're the bad boy in a band that everyone's scared of, right? Well I'm the bitch everyone hates. See the comparison?"

His heart fluttered. An impossibly wide grin settled onto his lips. "You're smart as hell. That's why everyone hates you, by the way."

She laughed warmly. "Okay."

"That does make sense. See, this is why you can't let my ass attitude push you around. We're going to need that brain of yours to make sense for future problems."

Annabeth's beaming smile made his heart squeeze painfully tight. "Very smooth, Jackson."

"What can I say, Chase? Gotta know how to win over my girl."

Annabeth closed her eyes as she smiled, humming slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging tightly against him, and he did the same.

Then, somebody cleared his throat behind them. "Am I interrupting something, Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson?"

Annabeth spun around and stammered, "We're sorry, Chiron."

Then, Percy tightened his hold around her hips and yanked her onto his lap. "Nah. We're not really sorry." Annabeth stepped on his foot painfully so. "Ah. Okay. She's sorry."

Chiron was unamused but not angry. He only gave a gruff 'humph' before walking in. Annabeth stood apart from Percy to his dismay. "Well, Perseus, do you find your decision to punch a locker wise?"

Percy snorted, running his good hand through his hair. "Well, no."

"He has a brain," Annabeth interjected. "Sometimes, he forgets to use it. That's all."

Chiron smiled at her, but it seemed out of slight disdain. "That much is clear, child. Thank you." Percy stuck out his tongue at Annabeth, who flipped him off from behind Chiron's back. "Okay, let me see your hand."

He did the same things as Will did, but he spent more time on it. In the end, he sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, Perseus, I believe you've sprained your hand. We can't be sure without an X-Ray, but I don't think it's very necessary. Your mother does work at the hospital, though, so if she wants to be extra safe, I'd X-Ray it. For now, I'll wrap it up and have you ice it on and off every twenty minutes. Okay?"

Percy frowned. "How long until I can use it if it's just a sprain?"

Chiron grimaced. "It depends. You'll feel it start to get better, but I'd give it a month, gauging on the swelling and bruising that's already occurred."

"A month? Nooo way. I have to play Friday!" Percy bolted upright, but Chiron sent him a warning glare. Annabeth stood in the corner, nervously pattering her fingers on her leggings.

"I'm afraid there's no chance you'll be playing by Friday. I'm sorry," Chiron sighed, handing him a pre-made ice pack. He took Percy's hand and began wrapping it, and with each time around, Percy felt all chances of their band ever going somewhere slip away.

It took five minutes for Chiron to finally send him on his way. He was supposed to either go to the ER for an X-Ray or continue to class, but his whole body was numb.

"You're not going to class, are you?" Annabeth asked. Percy didn't have the energy to answer, but she managed one from the look he gave her. "Hey, it's not over yet. When's the big competition?"

"Two months, but we'll never make the money now," Percy slid against the wall to his butt. Surprisingly, Annabeth joined him. "Skipping class for me? Bad girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She twined their fingers together and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Well, you didn't punch the locker, did you?"

She let out a loud snort and lazily punched his arm. "That's true. Stupid seaweed brains."

Percy gazed down at her, wondering how the hell he managed to pull off enough moves to get this girl. She was the talk of the school most days. They had a large school, and nobody would ever claim to be top dog, but she still was widely known. If anything, she definitely won hottest smart blonde bitch around school.

"Are you going to get it X-Rayed?"

Percy shrugged. "I'll see what my mom thinks. Having a nurse at home comes with some props."

Annabeth chuckled but didn't say much. She knew it came with major drawbacks, like not being able to see her as much. Before they became enemies, there was a time Annabeth would come over every other weekend. Her mom and she used to live in their building until one day...she didn't.

"Hey, Annabeth? Why did you move out?"

He'd been expecting a dumb answer of some kind, but instead she began to sputter, "Uh, well, I'm not - it's complicated really. We can get into that later, you know? No big deal."

Percy snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Wise Girl. You know my dark history."

"How do you know it's dark?" Annabeth questioned. Percy shot her a wink, staying loyal to his sources. With a deep sigh, she said, "My dad finally got asked to design a huge building. It's strictly secret, if that tells you anything. He's still working on it. So…we moved out into something bigger. Well, it's more like, I did. He's over in Italy."

Percy ran a finger down her soft cheek, frowning. "So you're alone most of the time?" Annabeth nodded with a faked smile that seemed to pain her.

"Hey, it's got its props, huh? Now we can fuck without worrying about crushing Sally's heart," she tired for a lighthearted joke. Percy couldn't force himself to laugh, to stressed at the idea of Annabeth returning home after school with the knowledge that that was all the interaction she'd have that day, that nobody would be coming home to see her.

"Well, my mom will be happy to hear you can come over for dinner a lot. Or all the time." Percy finally spoke, eyes more serious than his words. "You have no excuses, either."

Her lips split into a grin before she pressed them to his shoulder. "Aside from the fact that I'm constantly organizing events? Yeah, I don't," she laughed. "Except for tonight. Piper wants me to buffer a dinner with her dad and Jason."

Percy made a face of disgust. "Ew. Enjoy that one, sweetheart. I'll be at my sweet, non-awkward home."

"Probably jerking off," Annabeth raised a teasing eyebrow. Percy gazed down at her with a mischievous smirk. His body felt warmer.

"Probably jerking off. To your ass if you feel like sending me something hot," Percy pinched her side, nuzzling his nose into her cheek. He was about to actually start kissing down her soft, beautiful face when the bell rang, making Annabeth jump. Percy chuckled as students began to fill the halls. "Go to class, Chase. Stop being a lousy waste of a brain."

Annabeth slapped at his chest lazily before standing, offering her hand to his good one. "I do need to go. Hey, maybe you should pop by one of your classes? Offer them a surprise!"

"Nah, that'd be too many surprises in one week. They'd start expecting more, you know?" Percy ran his hand through his hair, grinning as that little action caught Annabeth's eyes. Her bottom lip seemed to pop open without her knowledge, so Percy stepped forward and thumbed her pink, plump lip. "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, Wise Girl. I'm more than just an object, you know."

Her eyes were shining with a mixture of emotions Percy couldn't name, but he adored it. "You're bad for me, Jackson. I know I need this in class review before the test tomorrow but…"

"But all you can think about is going into the janitor's closet and getting your brains fucked out? Yeah. Side effect of being around me too much. My apologies," Percy rolled his eyes, as if that were an inconvenience. Meanwhile, Annabeth's breath left her lips in a shudder, her body naturally falling against Percy. Her smirked, ducking down to whisper in her ear. "Just wait for lunch, babe. I'll make up for it." He nipped at her outer ear lightly, producing a soft, barely audible whimper. Percy pulled away with a smirk.

Annabeth turned with a slight hitch in her step, as if one side of her body was preoccupied.

Percy felt eyes on him as he watched her ass bounce away in those thin leggings, and he met every one of those stares with a smirk. Let the rumors spread. He was been dying to hear them.

. . .

Percy ended up going to class, as well. He really only stayed to see Annabeth. If he went home, all he'd think about would be how he'd ruined his band's chances at success. At school, at least he could think about seeing Annabeth at lunch. Already his hands were craving to touch her soft skin, to kiss those pink lips, to smell her strawberry curls. He frowned as he entered the cafeteria, wondering when it was he'd crossed into creep territory.

His thoughts fell short when he faced their usual table. Jason, Nico, and Leo all sat talking in hushed whispers, and when their eyes caught onto Percy, they all abruptly stopped. "Well?" Leo asked, eyes bright and hopeful. Swallowing thickly, Percy shook his head, holding up his wrapped hand as evidence.

"I'm a fucking idiot," Percy groaned, sagging down beside Leo on the inside beside the wall. "I can't play Friday. I'm sorry, guys. I ruined our chances."

Nico scoffed. "Shut up. We're talking about the blonde."

Percy frowned, looking at all of them with confusion. It took him a minute to grasp that they were more concerned with his sex life than their chances at making it big. "A-Annabeth?"

"Yes?" Answered a voice from behind him. Percy whirled around, along with the other boys, to see Annabeth standing in all her glory. Piper was at her side, as well, smirking. Annabeth walked forward, arms slipping around Percy's head to run down his chest, making him fall back against her with a dopey smile.

"Hey," he flushed, trying to focus on words, but that was hard with her scent all around him and her nails brushing against his torso.

"So the rumors are true!" Leo burst into laughter.

"What rumors?" Annabeth asked because there was no way Percy was going to be able to speak for a few more minutes.

"That you two fucked in the hallway outside of the nurse's station," Nico supplied distractedly, eyes scanning the room, which reminded Percy of something.

"Not true. She's too good to skip class for that," he said, earning a harsh pinch from Annabeth. "Sure that wasn't about you and Solace, Neeks?"

His face had never been so red before. "What? No! I don't-,"

But before he could finish what he was saying, Will's loud voice came from across the room. "Hey, Nico!"

"H-hey," Nico said, voice so high and terse the entire table burst into laughter. Piper took that time to sit on Jason's side across the table while Annabeth was left without a seat. Percy quickly pulled her around and placed her on his lap, back pressing against the nearby wall for support. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"We can all see the hickey, too," Annabeth pointed out calmly, hand absentmindedly running through Percy's hair. Nico shot her an annoyed glare, but it didn't even faze the girl. She laughed easily and let her hand idly create a rhythm, moving back and forth. Percy let his head rest against her shoulder, worrying he'd fall asleep before he could to tease her like he'd originally planned.

"Yeah, well, that's old news. Apparently, the whole school saw us make out," Nico still brushed a hand over his neck where the new hickey was. Percy's hand fell to brush over Annabeth's hip. "So. You two?"

"Why aren't you all as upset about my wrist as me? Like, I get us getting together is big news for me, but not you guys!" Percy scoffed. Annabeth beamed, pressing her lips to his chastely, pulling away far too quickly for his satisfaction. Deciding that simply wouldn't go on without some punishment, he discretely slipped his hand underneath the waistband of her leggings. The minute gasp she released was just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Called it!" Leo beamed from his side, oblivious to the way Percy's fingers were running overtop her panties. They were lacy and definitely a thong. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder now, teeth biting lightly at his skin in what appeared to be a playful manner, but as his thumb slipped underneath her panties to rub against her special spot, her teeth dug deeper into him. Growing hard by the second, when he shifted beneath, she could feel him against her ass and had to close her eyes. "As to your question, we have some good news."

Piper blushed, opting to look away from Leo and Percy, which was good because Percy's hand between Annabeth's legs couldn't have been too discrete. Even if Leo noticed, he didn't think he'd stop. Leo may rag him about it, but it'd be later; he was scared of Percy, but he was absolutely terrified of Annabeth. Piper, on the other hand, he may; she wouldn't be afraid to call him out on it, and the last thing he wanted was for Annabeth to be embarrassed, though that was debatable in itself.

"Perc," Annabeth whispered, fingers digging into his bicep. Percy grinned, easily looking with mock interest toward Piper as his fingers pressed against her opening, thumb quickly rubbing against her clit. Her heels now pressed against his calves, digging as she tried to steady herself. He could feel how tense her body was.

"What is it?" Percy asked, having to focus on keeping his voice from dropping down in his chest like it got when he was incredibly turned on.

"Piper's dad offered to sponsor us. She's the absolute best!" Jason said excitedly, wrapping an arm around Piper with affection. Percy's hands stilled, making Annabeth whine loud enough for the whole table to hear. Her eyes flew open, but luckily, it went with the conversation. "Sorry. Annabeth was the one to badger him about how great we were until he agreed to listen to our CD."

Percy's mouth dropped. Originally, he'd planned on teasing Annabeth for eternity. He'd been seconds away from pulling his hand free completely, but this deserved a reward.

"Would you look at that?" Percy turned to face Annabeth as he suddenly plunged two fingers inside her, curling them as fast as possible as her whole body tightened around him. Conversation on his side, it wasn't such a shock to the rest of the table when Percy captured her lips in his, just in time to capture her moans as Annabeth orgasmed with his hands still inside her. As much as Percy wanted to hear those addicting sounds, he'd save that for later. Instead, he eventually pulled his hands out of her, feeling all her juices leak through her pants and onto his.

"Get a room," Leo threw an apple at their heads. Percy bit her lip one last time before finally pulling away. He offered Leo a smirk and wink.

"She just saved our band. Had to reward her somehow, right, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth blinked rapidly, cheeks flushed more than appropriate. "Hmm? Oh, yes. It was – er – nothing."

"Shitty reward. You out to give her an orgasm – if you can, that is," Leo teased, eyes shifting between the two. Annabeth blushed even more, instantly jumping into the new conversation going on across the table. She was leaning over, offering Percy a good view of her ass and exposing the wet, darker spots on his jeans. Percy raised an eyebrow at Leo before looking pointedly to the spot on his leg and then back at Leo. "O-oh gods. What the fuck, dude?"

Nobody spared them a glance as Leo shoved Percy's shoulder, who retaliated by shoving him off the bench. "I feel violated," Leo groaned dramatically.

Percy could only answer with a smile and a kiss to Annabeth's neck, his promise for more to come later on.

After all, he just started their careers. That deserved endless orgasms, and he planned on doing exactly that.

* * *

 **A/N: Wellll? What did you think? I apologize for the long wait. I recently got hooked on a new fandom ( ) but I always find time for the goodies. So glad that you all liked it so far. I hope you enjoyed the ending! Watch out for other one shots for these two. I could literally write them for forever.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you thought please! I love hearing feedback, good and bad! Did it meet what you were expecting? Missing anything?**


End file.
